Mischief NOT yet managed
by BookingJay
Summary: The Weasly twins steal Hermione's Time Turner, What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue:Before everything went crazy

After leaving the Maurader's map with Harry, Fred and George Weasly were on their way to the one eyed witch.  
"Okay, we need to stock up on stinkbombs..." Fred was mumbling before George added, "For Filch"  
"No, let's try Snape's private stores."  
George laughed back at him,  
"But we did that last week and got caught."  
They both sighed in unsion for they couldn't think of anything to do or anyone to mess with.  
It was one of those rare days when Fred and George's imaginations were on strike.

They got to the one eyed witch statue just in time to see Harry finally figure out how to open it and get in.  
Looking back to their first year at Hogwarts was something to remember Gred and Forge about.

Flashback:  
Two red head fist years were talking quite loudly down the third floor corridor, the flames of the nearest torches making their hair illuminate like someone had just casted Lumos next to them.  
"So if we turn left here..."  
The slightly taller Hogwarts kid gasped at his twin

And ugly hunched witch stood in the lonely corridor, it's eye looking sternly at them.  
"This is supposed to be the passage?"  
The shorter Weasly moaned at his brother.

George started...  
"That was a shorter time than us.",  
Fred sighed back  
"Yeah..."  
And they followed after Harry.

After what seemed a few hours at Hogsmead the Weasly twins returned back to the Gryffindor common room.  
As they strolled in they were suprised to find it almost completely empty, apart from one person.  
Hermione was sitting in one of the decent seats next to the fireplace, looking impatient as ever.  
She looked worried as her eyes skimmed over the pages of her book.  
"Oi, Fred"  
George was looking wickedly at Hermione.  
"If it's Truth or Dare, I'm picking Dare."  
George smirked at him,Fred always knew what he was going to say.  
"I Dare you to take Hermione's necklace"  
Fred holded back a laugh, he didn't want people looking at them.  
"Thats the easiest dare you've ever given me." 

Authors Note:

Thank you for reading!

Please feel free to leave a review for improvements or suggestions!

Thanks!


	2. 1:The dreadful beginning

**The Weasly was inches away from the bushy haired girl,** careful not to pull any hair, he pulled the gold necklace hook*

away from the bushes of her hair.

Now came the tricky part, the unlatching.

Why so tricky you ask?

Well to be honest, whenever either of the twins were nervous, or concentrating, they both bit their nails.

Hermione had doesed off at some point

(probably because of the sleeping sherbet his other half had put in her mid-morning snack) that meant he had a slight advantage.

But his nails were still a problem.

Cursing himself, Fred fiddled with the hook for at least half a minute, untill...

Nope, still hadn't got it.

He looked at his identical twin, and his identical twin waved his hand in the air, like he was waving a...

A wand!

Cursing at himself yet again, Fred took out his wand and tapped the hook

' _Engorgio_ '

George slapped his own head so hard, he might of bruised himself.

Hermione stirred as the teen realised his very stupid mistake.

But at least the necklace didn't enlarge, thanks to Fred's unfocused mind.

"Damnit."

He found a solution quickly, use Alohomora, so he wouldn't have to pick at it.

' _Alohomora'_

The spell worked, but the hook clicked open loudly thanks to the simple charm.

Fred put his wand away, dread filled him as he thought he might have to do that almost everyday when he was older to his partner, if he had a partner that is.

The teen looked smugly at his brother as he pulled the necklace from the young witch's head.

Fred tucked it into his robe and stumbled over to George just as Harry and Ron walked in, looking relived but worried.

That was when Hermione woke, firstly looking annoyed because she haven't marked the page but then realising Harry and Ron were there, putting the book down, she went to meet then.

Fred put the necklace in George's outstretched had and smirked.

The boy looked down in his hand and almost choked, why would Hermione have a thing like this?

"Fred?"

The boy turned around and looked at Hermione's so called necklace and eye's widened, he took the thing out of his hand.

"How did Hermione, of all people, get a -insert cuss word of your choice- Time Turner!"

 **That's it for this chapter!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review for improvements or any idea's!**

 **(Or anything else I can read :3)**

 **Have fun scrolling through the endless world of FanFiction!**

 **~Brought to you by the Author**


End file.
